


Drenched

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, It's raining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: It's been raining outside where I live, so I got inspired lol.





	Drenched

You couldn’t really tell how long you both had been trekking on the broken path, but the distant booming in the sky, drew your eyes up above you. Dark clouds seemed to be forming and moving, making the already grey hue much greyer, and along with the thunder, you could see the soft flashing of lightning dancing through the said clouds in the distance.

The leather-clad man next to you seemed to be looking up as well, a musing hum coming from him as you heard the point of his cane tap against the stony ground at your feet.

“Seems we should make haste,” he mumbled, stepping a bit past you; but his jade eyes seemed to stare at you, the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Your own followed him, and nodding silently in agreement, moved to follow in his footsteps.

There hadn’t been many demons to cross your path as you both made your way to the shared van of Nico’s, as Griffon flew before you both to keep a view of any incoming monsters. But a sudden boom from above made you both jump, startled, as a sheet of rain began to pelt down on you. Griffon shrieked and returned to the poet’s skin, as he grabbed your hand to lead you to the nearest building.

You both managed to get inside through a busted window, panting and shaking the excess water from your forms. For having only ran a short distance, the rain came down so hard your entire being was drenched to the skin.

This brought the jade eyes of the man before you, hidden by his onyx bangs that clung to his forehead, to scan over you completely.

The shirt you wore was originally baggy, but now the fabric clung to your figure, the neck sinking low enough for him to see your collarbones as well as the slightest hint of cleavage. He swallowed, pushing down the sudden urge that rushed through his spine.

“Are you alright?” he choked out, giving his now heavy coat another good shake to rid it of excess water.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, kinda cold,” you chuckled, ringing out your shirt and removing the coat that clung to you as well. This allowed him to see the form of your back, the shirt dipping low there as well and exposing a lot of your skin to the cold air of the room you took shelter in. He saw you visibly shutter, turning back to face him, and he could see how the cold was effecting your body completely through the thin fabric covering your chest.

He dropped his cane with a loud clank, making you startle slightly as it bright your attention back up to his face. You took a small step back when you realized how close he suddenly was. His tattooed skin glistened from the water dripping down his form, the jacket looking much heavier on his thin frame than before. The onyx hair clinging to his face covered one eye while the other seemed to stare at you with a hunger that you had seen before.

His hands came up to your side, and much to your surprise, they felt warm through the dampness of your shirt.

“Would you like me to help warm you up?”

His voice was a soft whisper against your lips, and you shivered once more; but this time, not from the cold.

“Y-yes…please…”

You heard a low chuckle leave him, as his lips pressed harshly to yours. His hands wasted no time in pushing up your drenched shirt, a high moan caught by his mouth when his fingers pinched at your taut nipples.

“Brave of you to not wear anything underneath,” he teased as he pulled away from the kiss, tugging your shirt down to pull your breasts free of the wet fabric. You whined as he brought his mouth down on them, warm lips suckling at your nipple while a hand kneaded the other one.

You needed to make use of your hands, which had remained at your side, so you brought them to the front of his leather slacks, undoing his belt buckle. The fabric was tougher since it was soaked through from the rain, but you managed to undo it enough to pull it down his slender hips a bit. A hiss left him as he pulled away from your chest, feeling your cool hand wrap around his cock.

“One moment,” he sighed, reluctantly pulling away from your hand. You watched him remove his leather duster, and place in open on the floor, holding his hand out to you. You paused for a moment to take him in, his bare upper body covered in ink, tapering down into his slender hips where his slacks hung lower than usual, watching his cock slightly twitch with his obvious sign of want.

You took his hand and he helped you down to the floor, splaying you out on your back, as his hands made little work of your soaked jeans. He ran his hands along your thighs, slightly damp from the rain, and he chuckled once more when he felt you shaking from the cold air of the room.

He covered your body with his own, his cock nestling against your core, and you whimpered when he his tip slid along your clothed bundle of nerves. You curled into his warmth, rutting your hips against him slightly, enjoying the small friction as well as the heat that radiated off of him.

His hand wiggled between the two of you, and he pushed the fabric of your underwear to the side, as he guided his tip into your folds.

“V,” you sighed, your hips rolling against him of their own accord, his tip pressing ever so slightly into your entrance.

“So ready for me,” he teased, wrapping his arms around your frame, pulling you further underneath him as his cock slowly filled you.

Your mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he came flush against you, holding still for a moment before moving his hips to thrust in and out of you. His body was hot against yours, and you cuddled into his warmth as he pounded into you. You whimpered with each thrust, as he spoke sweet nothings against your ear.

You could feel your toes beginning to curl, limbs tingling as the numbing sensation washed over every nerve, his cock seeming to swell inside you. His thumb made contact with your clit, rubbing it roughly, and that was enough to push you over the edge.

He watched as you came undone underneath him, your eyes slamming shut and body tense and flush. The sight of you helped him reach his own peak, as he stilled against you, face burying in your neck as your name left his throat in small pants. You could feel his warmth deep inside you, filling you, and you hummed softly, wrapping your arms around his limp body.

You both laid there for a moment, before you looked towards the window, noting the soft light coming through the broken glass.

“I think the rain stopped,” you whispered, and he hummed in response, nuzzling into your neck.

“Let us stay here a moment longer,” he sighed, his arms wrapping tightly around you to hold you in place. “Just in case the rain decides to join us once more.”

You giggled softly into his hair, knowing full well the chance of more rain would be slim; but you humored him anyway,


End file.
